This invention relates to guiding and launching tubes for use in conjunction with archery bows and arrows.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a tubular guiding and launching device useable in conjunction with conventional bows and arrows but is particularly useful in launching much shorter arrows such as arrows of 3 or 4 inches in length.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore arrow launching tubes have been designed for attachment to somewhat unconventional bows which assist the archer in holding, launching and guiding an arrow through the tube in a controlled path or trajectory toward the target.
Some of these launching tubes were too short in length to provide even a small degree of guidance for a conventional length arrow. Others long enough to provide some guidance of the arrow were quite complicated consisting of a number of parts that would be expensive to fabricate and difficult to attach to a conventional bow without necessitating considerable alteration of the bow. These launching tubes required a large diameter bore in order for a broadhead hunting tip and the fletchings or feathers of the arrow to pass through the tube without excessive friction and damage to the same, thereby decreasing the degree of guidance the launching tube could provide for the flight of the arrow.